


Swear Words

by the_diggler



Category: DCU
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He knows he’s doing something right when he can make <em>Superman</em> curse like a sailor, but it’s when Clark starts chanting in Kryptonian that Bruce knows it’s <em>really</em> good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear Words

**Author's Note:**

> Totally into [SuperBat](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/tagged/SuperBat) now, so I'll definitely be writing more for these guys every now and then as well :D

  
“God, Bruce!” Clark groans, throwing his head back and arching against Bruce’s body. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Bruce buries his smirk in Clark’s skin – so perfectly smooth, unblemished in its indestructibility, yet surprisingly soft against his lips – and grits out a few swear words of his own. He knows he’s doing something right when he can make _Superman_ curse like a sailor, but it’s when Clark starts chanting in Kryptonian that Bruce knows it’s _really_ good.

Kryptonite is not the only thing that can reduce Superman to a shaking mess.

“Kulahn… zhao… uldif!” Bruce hears amongst Clark’s fevered gasps, before Clark is losing control, eyes glowing red with scorching heat just as he clenches his lids shut, tossing his head back with a final cry.

“Jesus,” Bruce hisses as he watches Clark come apart in his arms. He’s so goddamn beautiful. Bruce wishes in moments like these that he were the kind of man that could just say the words – tell Clark how he feels, how Clark _makes_ him feel, everything Clark means to him – but he wouldn’t even know where to begin. Besides, things like hope and grand leaps of faith are Clark’s thing. Bruce would rather cling to what they have. Keep it safe in the dark. Whisper nothing but curses against Clark’s skin as he spills over the edge as well.

It isn’t until Clark finally allows Bruce access to the Fortress’ computer that he learns what Clark’s swear words _really_ mean.

Words like _marriage_ , and _love_ , and _forever._ Proposals and promises sworn in the heat of passion with a desperation and reverence that Bruce had never understood. Until now.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bruce exhales, before he starts digging through the databanks for a few more choice phrases. Words like, _yes_ , _you_ , _always_.

  
_~ fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have had to stretch the [meanings of some of the Kryptonian words](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) in order to make this work :D
> 
> [crossposted at [my LJ](http://the-diggler.livejournal.com/62601.html) and [tumblr](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/113126312354/swear-words)]


End file.
